Molanisk
|name = Molanisk |image = |release = 20 March 2007 |update = Dorgesh-Kaan |members = Yes |combat = 51 |always drops = Bones |examine = A strange mole-like being. When on the wall: That white dot looks like an eye! |hitpoints = 52 |aggressive = Yes |poisonous = No |max hit = 5 |weakness = Crush, Magic |attack style = Melee |slaylvl = 39 |slayxp = 52 |cat = Molanisk |vannaka = Yes |chaeldar = Yes |att = 40 |str = 40 |def = 50 |range = 1 |mage = 0 |astab = 0 |aslash = 0 |acrush = 0 |amagic = 0 |arange = 0 |dstab = 45 |dslash = 45 |dcrush = 35 |dmagic = 30 |drange = 55 |strbns = 0 |rngbns = 0 |attbns = 0 |immunepoison = Not immune |immunevenom = Not immune |attack speed = 6 }} Molanisks are Slayer monsters that require level 39 Slayer to kill giving 52 Slayer experience per kill. A Slayer bell is necessary to fight them. Players should remember to bring a light source when fighting them, as they are only found underground. Despite what their level would suggest, Molanisks do unusually low damage, meaning a relatively mid-level player with half-decent armour should easily be able to kill several of them. Location *Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon (Fairy ring , a light source is required) *The Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon itself is located directly south of the city and can be accessed by going directly south until you come to the Dorgesh-Kaan Agility Course. Once there, a ladder can be used into the dungeon proper where, slightly to the south-east (take the first pathway to the east, near the water) a single Molanisk can be seen. Strategy Molanisks are found attached to cave walls and must be lured off with a Slayer bell to allow players to attack them. When lured off the wall, they are aggressive towards the player who lured them off with the bell. Molanisks respawn relatively quickly, so players who want to conserve run energy can just stay at the same respawn location. Bringing a stamina potion allows for a quicker task. Molanisks have a low maximum hit and their attacks aren't very accurate, however their hits can mount up. Therefore, a small amount of food is recommended up to Defence level 80 for larger tasks (over 100). An alternative would be picking up bones and using the Bones to Bananas or Bones to Peaches spell. Due to their maximum hit being so low, level 40 Defence and adamant or rune armour is sufficient. Molanisks are relatively weak to both crush and magic attacks. Molanisks can only be safespotted on certain rocks, notably the large one down the path south of the fairy ring. If you are getting attacked by another monster, for example a Cave Crawler, and then use the Slayer bell, the Molanisk will attack you and the monster initially attacking you will lose its aggression. for molanisks.]] Drops 100% |} Herbs |} Runes |} Other |}